1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microfluidics, and more particularly, to a microfluidic apparatus including a microfluidic device and a method of manufacturing the microfluidic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microfluidics technology is used in microfluidic devices such as lab-on-a-chip systems (“LOC”), which separate or mix fluids and perform biochemical reactions using the separated or mixed fluids. However, since microfluidic devices include a substrate on which channels and chambers are formed, channel and chamber patterns become more complex as processes which are to be performed using the microfluidic devices become more complex, thereby making integration and miniaturization of microfluidic devices difficult.
Since a temperature of biochemical reaction chambers in which a biochemical reaction, such as a polymerase chain reaction (“PCR”), occurs needs to be controlled quickly and precisely, microfluidic devices may be formed of silicon (Si) or glass having a high thermal conductivity. However, reservoir chambers containing fluids prepared before the biochemical reaction or drain chambers containing fluids remaining after the biochemical reaction are bulky, and the reservoir chambers and drain chambers can perform the same function regardless of their materials. Accordingly, when all biochemical reaction chambers, reservoir chambers and drain chambers included in microfluidic devices are made of silicon or glass, a biochemical reaction efficiency is improved, however manufacturing costs thereof are increased. When all the elements of microfluidic devices are made of a polymer, however, manufacturing costs can be reduced but a reaction error rate is increased and thus a biochemical reaction efficiency is reduced.